Un reino de fantasmas
by Misila
Summary: Rocavarancolia estaba a salvo, prosperando diez años después de la derrota de Hurza y Harex. Pero no a todo el mundo le gustaba.


Este fic participa en el Amigo Invisible del foro _Bajo la Luna Roja_.

Y mi amigo invisible es... redobles... ¡**Zarket**! Al final hice tu tercera petición. O lo intenté. Jopetas, con lo que molaban y no he estado a la altura... pero bueno, espero que te guste :)

* * *

_**Un reino de fantasmas**_

o—o

Los relámpagos se mezclaban con carcajadas en la ciudad de los monstruos.

Una bruja se deslizaba sobre el intrincado laberinto que formaban las calles de Rocavarancolia, sus pies bien apoyados en sombras que se movían con fluidez entre la lluvia, siempre buscando soportar a su ama.

Dama Sedalar llegaba tarde a la reunión del Consejo, pero no le importaba. Habían pasado meses desde la última vez que lloviese en la ciudad y hablar sobre asuntos de política era lo último que quería hacer. ¿Quién sabía cuándo volvería a haber una tormenta así?

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo corriendo por el cielo de Rocavarancolia, bailando con las onyces y jugando con su chistera esmeralda. Sólo que no fue la responsabilidad lo que hizo que se detuviera, sino el fin de la tormenta. La mujer, empapada y con el maquillaje emborronado en el rostro, miró al cielo con cierta decepción.

Las ónyces la alertaron de la llegada de un intruso antes de que escuchase sus alas removiendo el aire. Dama Sedalar se volvió hacia el ángel negro, que se detuvo a pocos metros de ella.

—Deberías haber ido a la reunión —comentó Hector.

La bruja chasqueó la lengua con desdén.

—Prefería disfrutar de la tormenta. Además, has venido a hacerme un resumen, ¿o me equivoco?

Agradeció que Hector no perdiese tiempo en sermonearla, aunque percibió en el brillo de sus ojos que la tentación era grande. Apenas pudo contener un resoplido. Entre los últimos cosechados de Denéstor Tul, su amigo era el único que seguía aferrándose al sistema ético que había crecido aprendiendo en la Tierra.

—Los espectros —dama Sedalar puso los ojos en blanco—. Esta vez pueden suponer un problema serio —insistió Hector, mirándola con severidad—. Alba se lo dijo a Andras; Arioch tiene la intención de convertir Rocavarancolia en un reino de muertos.

—Os preocupáis demasiado —replicó la bruja—. Sinceramente, a mí me preocuparían más los observadores.

—Con ellos no hay problemas —Hector sonrió, y Sedalar tuvo que contenerse para no darle con el báculo en la cabeza. Reconocía la expresión boba que se le dibujaba en el rostro cada vez que hablaba de su novia; había sido la misma durante diez años—. Marina está segura de que la mayoría están de nuestro lado.

Dama Sedalar suspiró. Una onyce se acurrucó en su hombro, y la mujer sintió su suave ronroneo cuando la acarició distraídamente.

—Genial. ¿Ves como no era necesario que fuese a la reunión? —su amigo frunció el ceño, y la bruja se dispuso a marcharse antes de que sucumbiera a la idea de echarle la bronca como si fuese una niña—. Nos vemos, señor Ángel Negro.

—Todos hemos coincidido que lo más sensato es proteger a los cosechados —anunció Hector cuando ella estaba a punto de bajar un escalón hecho de sombras. Dama Sedalar se quedó mirándolo, expectante—. Y por unanimidad, se ha decidido que tú serás quien se quede en el torreón Margalar con ellos.

La bruja estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio.

—¿Qué? —escupió.

Hector se encogió de hombros; sin embargo, pese a que su expresión era casi arrepentida, sus ojos brillaban con cierta diversión.

—A nadie le apetecía hacerlo, así que votamos para decidir quién se quedaría con la responsabilidad. Podría haber sido un completo empate si hubieses votado en contra de hacerlo tú.

Dama Sedalar pocas veces había sentido tantas ganas de estrangular a alguien.

—¡No soy la niñera de nadie! —protestó—. Para empezar, la idea de que esos chalados salgan del cementerio es absurda. Y si esos mocosos no son capaces de cuidarse por sí solos, no es mi problema.

El ángel negro suspiró.

—No lo he decidido yo, señora Bruja. Lo ha decidido el Consejo.

El Consejo podría ahogarse en el foso de Rocavaragálago y nadie los echaría de menos, pensó dama Sedalar, furiosa con todos los mundos vinculados mientras se dirigía al torreón Margalar echando humo.

o—o

—Creo que está enfadada —comentó Andras Sula, contemplando el torbellino de sombras que se cernían sobre el torreón Margalar. Su voz temblaba con risa contenida.

—Espero que no esté aterrorizando a los pobres niños —replicó Tifón.

Habían pasado dos días desde que el Consejo confinase a dama Sedalar en el torreón Margalar. Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en un tejado, apoyados en el lomo de Ceniza. No tenían nada que hacer, así que se habían limitado a descansar un rato y contemplar el regreso la actividad de Rocavarancolia tras la lluvia que había regresado al mediodía. El piromante entretenía a su dragón creando pequeñas mariposas de fuego que revoloteaban ante el hocico del animal hasta que éste perdía la paciencia y se las tragaba.

Andras Sula miró al Señor de los Asesinos. En ese momento no estaba disfrazado de nadie, ni siquiera de sí mismo; tenía el aspecto del niño que había llegado hacía varios años a Rocavarancolia. Andras se preguntó por qué lo hacía; desde luego, él no echaba de menos en lo más mínimo a Adrian, al crío asustado cuya imprudencia había pagado Alexander con su vida.

—¿Crees que darán muchos problemas? —preguntó Andras tras unos minutos de silencio, y Tifón giró la cabeza en dirección al cementerio.

—Espero que no —pero los ojos oscuros de Tifón estaban entornados con preocupación.

Andras se recostó en el lomo de Ceniza y miró hacia el cielo. Tras el chaparrón, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse, y las estrellas más brillantes comenzaban a salpicar el oscuro firmamento. Un suave viento le alborotó el pelo rubio, y el piromante cerró los ojos, agradeciendo ese instante de paz y escuchando los aullidos de la manada de lobos en las montañas. Parecían más cercanos de lo habitual.

Podría haberse pasado varias vidas así, pero el grito que rasgó el aire devolvió a Andras a la realidad bruscamente. El joven abrió los ojos de golpe y se puso en pie, mirando alrededor.

Un segundo grito le ayudó a situar el foco del problema. Provenía de la dirección en la que estaba la cicatriz de Arax, y probablemente hubiese sido emitido por una chica. Andras, que conocía a todos los muchachos a los que había cosechado, sintió una punzada de rabia hacia dama Sedalar.

—Ahora vengo —murmuró, agachándose para descolgarse del tejado. Ceniza había alzado la cabeza y lo observaba con los ojos amarillos llenos de expectación, y Tifón se había incorporado un poco, mirando hacia el lugar desde donde habían gritado—. Voy a incinerar a esa bruja —agregó, dejándose caer en un balcón y preparándose para bajar al siguiente.

Cuando llegó al suelo echó a correr hacia el norte, hacia la cicatriz, guiándose por la voz de la muchacha. A estas alturas, conocía la mayoría de las calles de Rocavarancolia como la palma de su mano, si bien siempre encontraba algo nuevo. Esa ciudad era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Finalmente la encontró, cerca de la torre Serpentaria. Andras Sula se detuvo en seco al inicio de la calle, boquiabierto ante el espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos.

Reconoció a Kistla, la única cosechada de Çatta ese año, por el caparazón de placas de colores brillantes que protegía gran parte de su cuerpo, rodeada por al menos siete espectros. Andras apenas la veía tras los cuerpos traslúcidos que la atosigaban, sin dejarle espacio apenas para respirar. La chica estaba aovillada en el suelo, y sus gritos habían sido reducidos a débiles gemidos.

Las llamas brotaron de sus dedos con la misma naturalidad con la que tomaba aire mientras se acercaba a ellos. Andras no sabía si el fuego podía quemar a un espectro, pero al menos desvió la atención de los fantasmas, que lo miraron cuando las llamas los atravesaron.

Su sorpresa se mezcló con temor cuando vio que más muertos aparecían al final de la calle, acercándose a él.

—Está caliente.

—Tiene tanta vida…

—Es mejor el frescor de un cadáver.

Andras dio una vuelta sobre sí mismo, sólo para comprobar que también había espectros al otro lado de la calle. Apretó los dientes cuando, por puro instinto, más fuego brotó de sus manos, atravesando a los fantasmas. Quiso taparse los oídos para no oír sus burlas simultáneas, pero no podía hacer nada para evitar que el aire se espesara, haciendo más difícil la tarea de respirar.

_Sólo son fantasmas_, pensó mientras los veía acercándose, lanzando llamas a la desesperada y tratando de encontrar un hechizo capaz de evitar que la distancia entre ellos y él siguiese disminuyendo. _No pueden hacer nada. Sólo me atravesarían_.

Sus excusas para tranquilizarse huyeron cuando el fuego se extinguió antes de atravesar a uno de los espectros. Apretó los dientes y probó a dejar escapar un chorro de llamas dirigido hacia otro fantasma, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó en voz baja.

—No somos sólo muertos, brujo de fuego —Andras se giró en redondo para encarar al muerto que le hablaba, y las llamas que seguían bailando a su alrededor disminuyeron conforme los espectros se acercaban más a él.

—Tenemos la magia de Hurza de nuestro lado y tú no eres rival.

—Estáis muertos —masculló Andras, tomando una bocanada de aire que le costó demasiado—. Dejad Rocavarancolia a los vivos.

Las risas subieron de volumen y Andras empezó a temer que las piernas no lo sostuvieran. El fuego estaba muriendo a su alrededor, y cada vez tenía menos espacio. Quizá, pensó, en eso consistía el poder de los fantasmas.

_Lo convierten todo en nada_, comprendió, cayendo al suelo de rodillas. Se llevaban el aire, el fuego, la vida, y Andras no podía defenderse sin ello. El mundo perdió toda su luz antes de que los ojos se le cerrasen.

o—o

Para cuando Marina lo había visto venir, era demasiado tarde.

Cerró los ojos mientras el resto del Consejo se sentaba alrededor de la mesa, y sólo los abrió cuando notó la mano de Hector acariciarle suavemente el antebrazo. Paseó la mirada por los presentes: dama Desgarro, los hermanos Lexel, dama Sedalar y dama Estío estaban ya en sus sillas, y Tifón estaba atravesando la puerta, varias cuerdas deshilachadas colgando de sus hombros. Dama Roja había sustituido a su amiga en el torreón Margalar.

Nadie rompió el silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Tifón se aclaró la garganta y murmuró:

—Está bien; dama Araña lo está cuidando.

—Es un alivio saber que un puñado de fantasmas no lo han matado —gruñó dama Sedalar. Se pasó una mano por el pelo oscuro; parecía más cansada que enfadada—. Cuando he dejado a Kistla estaba algo más tranquila; al parecer la muy necia se ha escapado porque ha discutido con su amada.

—Muy bien, pero los fantasmas siguen pululando por Rocavarancolia —apuntó dama Estío.

Habían sido dama Roja y Tifón quienes habían encontrado a Andras, rodeado de espectros que estaban literalmente quitándole la vida. Se las habían ingeniado para apartarlos de él, pero el trayecto hasta Altabajatorre había estado lleno de contratiempos: cientos de fantasmas vagaban por las calles, buscando gente viva para convertirla en seres como ellos.

—Se ha dado la alarma; la gente está escondiéndose en sus casas y levantando hechizos para mantenerlos alejados —informó el Lexel negro.

—No es suficiente —intervino Hector—. No podemos tener a los habitantes de la ciudad sin salir a la calle.

—¿Y qué sugieres, don Obviedades? —replicó dama Sedalar con acidez—. No podemos matar a los muertos.

—Hablar con Arioch.

Todos se volvieron hacia la entrada, donde un espectro los observaba con cautela, casi con timidez. Marina reconoció a Alba, la niña que había llegado muerta a Rocavarancolia hacía varios años.

—Explícate —ordenó dama Desgarro.

Alba flotó hasta la mesa. Se detuvo detrás de la silla vacía de Andras Sula y miró al suelo antes de responder:

—Arioch está detrás de todo esto; quiere convertir Rocavarancolia en un reino de muertos. Él es el que lidera a los fantasmas, y si se consigue hacerle entrar en razón, el resto de espectros volverán a la habitación infinita.

—También podemos encerrarlos allí a todos —sugirió Tifón.

—No, no podemos —lo contradijo Marina.

—A todos no —intervino dama Estío, pensativa—. Son demasiados… Pero si capturamos a Arioch, los demás fantasmas terminarán por volver al cementerio.

Marina asintió. Dudaba que pudiesen hacer cambiar de idea a un muerto loco; encerrarlo era una opción más plausible. Había hechizos capaces de inmovilizar espectros, aunque no eran muy conocidos y resultaban agotadores.

—No surtirá efecto; Rocavarancolia caerá en manos de cadáveres —predijo el Lexel blanco.

—Surtirá efecto, y los muertos regresarán a su retiro en el cementerio —replicó su contraparte.

—No perdemos nada por intentarlo —opinó dama Desgarro.

o—o

Dama Roja había olido el peligro en cuanto había escuchado el grito de Kistla.

Y le hubiera gustado haber sido más rápida, más precisa, más letal cuando se encontró a los fantasmas rodeando a Andras. Lo había deseado tanto que por unos instantes había olvidado que no era loba, sino humana; que no podía arrancar la piel a dentelladas, menos a un espectro.

Suspiró mientras se asomaba a la habitación en la que dormían todos los cosechados, un total de treinta y siete, repartidos en literas. Paseó la mirada por todas las camas para asegurarse de que no faltara nadie, y luego cerró la puerta con suavidad.

No tenía nada más que hacer. Había hablado de nuevo con Kistla, que seguía sintiéndose mal por ser la responsable de que el hombre que le había ofrecido una oportunidad lejos de un mundo que la odiaba hubiese salido perjudicado, pero ahora la muchacha dormía, su conciencia más tranquila al saber que el piromante estaba, si no bien, camino de ello.

Se acercó a una ventana y observó a los espectros que poblaban las calles, sin poder reprimir un gruñido de desagrado. En el cielo, Ceniza volaba haciendo círculos, probablemente buscando a Andras.

Jugando con su pelo, dama Roja se preguntó cuánto tardarían en encontrar a Arioch, y si eso sería suficiente para que los fantasmas dejasen de intentar matar a los habitantes de Rocavarancolia.

o—o

El mayor problema para llevar a cabo su plan era que no sabían dónde estaba Arioch. Después de practicar el hechizo varias veces con Alba, dama Sedalar y dama Desgarro salieron con la fantasma del castillo en busca del rey cadáver, seguidas por un séquito de onyces. Algunas se separaban del grupo, echaban un vistazo y regresaban para susurrarle a su dueña si habían encontrado al fantasma que buscaban.

Mientras tanto, su viaje no estaba exento de inconvenientes. Dama Desgarro continuamente tenía que alejar a los fantasmas que intentaban rodearlas, atraídos por la vida que destilaban.

Una onyce fue quien dio con Arioch. Era una sombra pequeña, tímida, que rara vez se alejaba de dama Sedalar. La bruja miró hacia el este.

—Está en el anfiteatro —anunció.

Hacia allí se dirigieron. Reconocieron a Arioch porque estaba sentado en la grada más alta, rodeado por un séquito de fantasmas. Dama Sedalar se preguntó si Desgarro querría tratar de dialogar primero, pero afortunadamente el rey cadáver dio la orden de que las capturaran antes de que ninguna de ellas dijera nada.

—Tú te encargas de los fantasmas y yo de su jefe —le susurró a Desgarro. No se le daban bien los hechizos para repeler espectros.

La custodia del Panteón Real asintió secamente, y dama Sedalar agradeció que además de defenderse le abriese un camino para acercarse a Arioch sin que sus guardas muertos se pegasen a ella. Subió las gradas con tanto brío que la chistera estuvo a punto de caerse, hasta que se detuvo ante el rey cadáver.

Arioch se había puesto en pie y la miraba con desprecio.

—¿A qué has venido, bruja?

—A detenerte —respondió ella—. Rocavarancolia no pertenece a los muertos.

Arioch rio.

—Pero yo soy rey, ¿no lo entiendes? ¡Rey! ¡Rocavarancolia me pertenece a mí!

Dama Sedalar puso los ojos en blanco.

—Siento romperte tu burbuja de felicidad, pero estás muerto. Además, ésa es la vieja Rocavarancolia. El último rey que tuvimos murió hace diez años. Ordena a los fantasmas que dejen esto.

No sabía por qué intentaba hacer lo mismo que antes había intentado que dama Desgarro no hiciera, pero Alba le había hablado de Arioch y en otras circunstancias el espectro podría incluso haberle inspirado lástima.

En otras circunstancias que incluían, por ejemplo, que no fuese responsable del ataque a Andras.

—Soy rey —repitió Arioch—. ¡Soy rey!

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de que dama Sedalar canturrease un hechizo y lo encerrase en la perla del anillo que llevaba en la mano.

o—o

Andras Sula estaba algo pálido durante la siguiente reunión del Consejo, pero por lo demás parecía totalmente recuperado de su encontronazo con los espectros.

Dama Sedalar mostró a todos el anillo en el que estaba encerrado Arioch. Fuera del castillo, los fantasmas seguían vagando por las calles, pero la ausencia de su líder les había quitado también su propósito, y la mayoría ni siquiera recordaban quiénes habían sido en vida. Poco a poco regresarían al lugar del que no deberían haber salido.

—Me hubiera gustado haber ido —murmuró Tifón, jugando con el anillo entre sus dedos antes de pasárselo a Marina.

—Bien, entonces asunto resuelto —dictaminó dama Desgarro, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Más temas que debatir?

Dama Sedalar prácticamente se tumbó sobre la mesa mientras escuchaba a los miembros del Consejo hablar sobre política. El único motivo por el que había acudido a la reunión había sido mostrarles el anillo y narrar lo sucedido con Arioch, pero ahora no podía irse. No debía irse, por la cuenta que le traía. Podían volver a encasquetarle alguna responsabilidad indeseada.

No pudo reprimir un gruñido.

_Odiaba_ la política.


End file.
